What If?
by Kim Min Soo 10
Summary: "Percayalah, kau adalah Jodohku hyung. Apapun yang terjadi, kau akan selalu jadi milikku". IT'S HUNHAN HERE/KyungBaek/Fluffy/Rated : M


Tittle : What If?

Cast : Xi Luhan - Oh Sehun

Other : Byun Baekhyun - Do Kyungsoo

Genre : Romance, Fluff, AU, Yaoi, Crack humor.

Length : OneShot

Rated : PG - 21/M/NC

Author : Kim Min Soo

Disclaimer : This one of fanfic for My 'Byeonttae Byun Nope' who loves This couple -_HunHan_. Sehun already be Mine hehe. Keep Enjoy~

Note : Bagi yang cukup umur boleh baca, tapi yang belom cukup umur tutup mata pake tangan sambil ngintip :3 hehe. Ini adalah ff Yaoi NC pertama yang aku buat, semoga nikmat dibaca (?). Jangan jadi, Siders yah? Soalnya, itu kasus yang paling aku gak suka -dan paling banyak ditemukan. Semoga yang kuasa membukakan hati nurani kalian agar menghargai suatu karya orang lain.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

**Warning! It's Yaoi**

.

.

.

**Boy X Boy**

.

.

.

**Pairing HunHan**

.

.

.

**And KyungBaek**

.

.

.

**Focussed On HunHan**

.

.

.

**DLDR (Don't Like Don't Read!)**

.

.

.

'Dunia ini, merupakan panggung sandiwara dimana disitu ada perlakuan disitulah ada pertanyaan -dan disitu pula, terdapat jawabannya. 'Bagaimana jika tak ada gaya gravitasi?' 'Bagaimana jika bulan tak hanya satu?' 'Bagaimana jika bintang tak dapat memantulkan cahaya matahari di malam hari?'. Namun, 'Bagaimana jika aku tak ada disini untuk bersamamu?' akankah kita mendapat jawaban yang pas?'

.

Sore itu cuaca di Seoul sedang teguyur oleh jutaan, bahkan bertriliunan air yang bagaikan tembakan yang menyerang panglima perang musuh, saat berperang. Membuat semua orang di Seoul merapatkan kembali jaket mereka dan berlindung dibawah perlindungan payung atau semacam jas hujan agar tubuh mereka tak terkena limpahan air itu.

Terkecuali bagi dua orang namja yang asik bergelung manis dibawah selimut tebal mereka, berbagi kehangatan dengan pelukan yang diberikan keduanya. Bahkan mataharipun sudah menyingsing, tetapi mereka berdua enggan menyudahi mimpi indah dan tidur siang mereka.

Suara ketukan kamar tak membuat mereka kembali bergeming, mereka hanya ingin melanjutkan mimpi mereka dengan ditemani pelukan itu. Tak sabar dengan kelakuan mereka berdua seseorang yang ingin membangunkan tidur mereka pun membuka pintu yang ternyata tak terkunci tersebut. Dan membuat sang pembuka pintu tersebut membuang nafas kasar -Kebiasaan lama, susah diubah. Mungkin persepsi itulah yang berada di otak seorang Byun Baekhyun, namja yang membuka pintu kamar itu. Terbukti mereka tak membuka kedua manik mata mereka, malah makin mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

Kedua namja itu sama sekali tak mengindahkan ucapan Baekhyun yang berusaha membangunkan kedua sejoli yang sudah merangkup menjadi sepasang kekasih 3 Tahun lalu, waktu yang cukup lama bukan?. Baekhyun menuju sisi ranjang yang sudah terisi dengan dua anak manusia, dan membuka selimut tebal itu dengan kasar. Dan alangkah kagetnya Baekhyun menemukan kedua orang itu tak bebusana.

"YAK! XI LUHAN OH SEHUN! BANGUN SEKARANG!" ucapan Byun Baekhyun mampu membuat kedua namja itu terbangun dan terkejut melihat Baekhyun yang marah dan tubuh mereka yang awalnya tetutup menjadi terbuka, menampangkan tubuh mulus tanpa busana tersebut.

Xi Luhan -Namja yang berada di pojok kasur seketika menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut tersebut begitu pula Sehun.

"Hyung, tak bisakah kau ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk kekamar orang?" ucap Sehun sambil menutup tubuhnya hingga sebatas leher.

Namja bermarga Byun tersebut mengusap wajahnya kasar, dan menatap adik angkatnya -Sehun. Sebenarnya mereka hanya berbeda ayah -tersebut dengan tatapan kesal, marah, dan hal menyangkut kata 'Gondok' itu beradu menjadi satu dan membuat wajah putih Baekhyun seketika menjadi merah. Kekesalannya melebihi batas rata-rata, bagaimana bisa mereka berdua bermesraan tanpa mengunci pintu dan mereka juga tak bangun? Mengingat sebentar lagi matahari kan tenggelam dari singgasananya? Dan jangan lupakan usaha Baekhyun yang setengah nyawa itu, tak di hiraukan.

"aku, sudah mengetuk pintumu ratusan kali. Namun, kau tak kunjung membukanya"

"benarkah? Aku tak mendengarnya, Hyung" ucap Sehun dengan wajah _innocent_-nya. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun meninju wajah milik Sehun, jika ia tak mengingat bahwa Sehunlah adik kesayangan yang ia punya.

"cepat, bangun! Atau kau tak boleh makan selama satu bulan!" ancam Baekhyun kepada adik kesanyangannya, wajahnya menunjukkan ia-sedang-tidak-main-main.

"ayolah hyung, jangan seperti ini" Sehun mulai mendekati Baekhyun, namun tak membuka selimut itu. Mencoba meraih tangan Hyung manisnya, dan ber-aegyo. Namun, perlakuan Baekhyun dengan menghentakkan tangannya kasar membuat Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sekesal itukah Baekhyun? Padahal ia tak pernah marah seperti ini pada Sehun.

Namja beriris _brunette_ itu melangkah keluar dari kamar milik Sehun. Dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tajam.

"jika, kau tak mau menerima hukumanmu. Cepat bangun dan pakai bajumu!"

Brak.

Pintu itu tertutup dengan kasar, berdasarkan pengalaman -Baekhyun sedang di landa _Bad_ _Mood_.

"Luhannie Hyung, kita pakai baju. Dan makan yah? Kau belum makan kan?" namja manis bernama Xi Luhan itu mengangguk, dan beralih mengambil baju yang tergeletak dilantai.

"geurigo, Sehun-ah. Mengapa kau lupa mengunci pintu? Kau tahukan aku malu, Baekhyun melihatku seperti tadi" Ucap Luhan dengan pakaian yang sudah melekat sempurna ditubuhnya.

"Mianhae hyung, kau tahu sendiri aku tak bisa menahannya" ucap Sehun dengan -_Smirk_ dan tatapan intens seakan menusuk iris _hazel_ Luhan. Luhan menunduk malu. Sehun tersenyum dan mengecup ringan pipi lembut milik Luhan.

"kau, lucu seperti rusa -Hyung. Dan kau adalah rusa peliharaan ku, ah ani -rusa milikku" Luhan kembali merona, menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menunduk.

Sehun hanya mampu tersenyum melihat Luhan-nya melakukan hal yang manis dihadapannya. Ia langsung masuk kekamar mandi hendak mengganti baju, ia tak tahan melihat seburat merah yang terlukis di wajah imut Luhan. Lebih baik ia pergi, dari pada menyerang Luhan balik -Ia cukup tahu diri, 5 Jam sudah mereka habiskan untuk berperang walau matahari siang sudah berada tepat diatas kepala, tak menjadi penghalang bagi mereka. Dan sisanya mereka habiskan untuk tidur hingga sore ini.

Kalian pasti tahu apa yang dirasakan Luhan, setelah peperangan itu. Namun, lebih nikmat dan mengasyikkan dari pada perang sungguhan. Bagaimana tidak mengasyikkan? Disaat kau mendengar desahan bagaikan alunan musik yang indah ditelinga mu ketika tubuh dibawahmu menahan rasa sakit dan nikmat diwaktu bersamaan, dan merasakan nikmat dikala 'milik' mu telah menancap sempurna di lubang kenikmatan milik seorangg yang kaucintai, dan terjepit di _hole_ kemerahan milik namjamu. Bukankah itu indah? Dan itulah yang dinamakan surga dunia.

Apalagi disaat tubuh dibawahmu terus memanggil namamu dengan terengah sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan disaat kau dan dia mencapai klimaks. Saling melempar senyum khas dan melanjutkan ronde berikutnya. Permainan yang sangat menarik bukan?.

.

.

Luhan, Sehun, dan Baekhyun kini berada dihadapan makan malam untuk mereka. Dengan wajah Baekhyun yang terus saja ditekuk membuat Luhan menunduk bersalah, ada apa dengan pria lucu itu? Hingga, ia menekuk wajahnya sedari tadi. Namun, perlakuan Baekhyun tak menjadi buah indah bagi Sehun.

"Hyung, tak bisakah kau tersenyum? Kasihan Luhan Hyung melihatmu, dia berasa sangat bersalah" ucap Sehun setelah ia mengunyah makanannya, sambil menatap Luhan yang masih saja menunjukkan wajah bersalahnya. Seakan-akan Luhan dan Sehunlah pelaku suatu kejahatan yang tengah diburu oleh seorang polisi patroli -Byun Baekhyun.

Oh ayolah mereka hanya melakukan hal yang wajar bagi sepasang kekasih, padahal Baekhyun pun selalu melakukannya dengan kekasihnya. Pernah sekali Sehun memergoki mereka yang tengah beradu lidah seakan menentukan siapa sang pemenang dalam gulat lidah tersebut.

Ya, walau ia tak memergoki disaat acara inti itu berlangsung. Namun, sama saja baginya. Wajarkan mereka melakukan itu? Lalu, Sehun pun wajar.

"arasseo" ucap Baekhyun menatap Luhan, dengan senyum yang masih terpaksa "Mianhae~ Hyung" kini ucapannya terdengar menysesal. Luhan yang mendengarnya itu langsung menatap iris _brunette_ Baekhyun, mencari kejujuran disirat retinanya. Akhirnya ia tersenyum, sangat manis.

"aniya, Baekhyun aku dan Sehun memang salah!" ucap Luhan dengan senyumannya.

"Hyung, kita tak melakukan kesalahan. Itu sangat wajar bagi seorang kekasih, aku juga pernah memergoki Baekhyun hyung dan Kyungsoo hyung hampir melakukannya" ucap Sehun sewot, dan Baekhyun menatap adiknya itu dengan tatapan terkejut. Cukup malu, jika itu di ketahui oleh orang lain.

"aku, marah kepada kalian bukan kalian karena melakukan 'itu', memang itu wajar saja aku juga sering melakukannya dengan Kyungsoo. Tetapi, kalian yang tak kunjung bangun. Kau tak boleh tidur di sore hari, Sehun-ah.. Luhan Hyung" ucap Baekhyun pada kedua sejoli itu.

Sehun dan Luhan sudah kelewat malu, karena pengakuan Baekhyun tersebut dan lebih tak memilih melanjutkan perdebatan keduanya. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk makan kembali santapan yang sedari tadi melihat perdebatan adik-kaka tersebut.

"aishh, aku kesal sekali!" umpatnya pada diri sendiri.

"mengapa? Kau sedang 'Dapet' Hyung?" tanya Sehun, dan Luhan langsung tersedak mendengarnya.

Suara ketukan yang beradu diciptakan oleh kepala Sehun dan sendok itu, membuat Luhan tertawa namun tak sekeras biasanya. Perkataan yang senak jidatnya itu, tak pernah disaring (?) enak saja! Memangnya Baekhyun perempuan?. Tak bisakah Sehun berfikir dengan jernih? Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun.

"ah, appo Hyung~" ucap Sehun seiring dengan tangannya mengelus kepala yang terkena pukulan itu.

"siapa suruh, kau mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak?" ucapnya bagaikan seorang ahjumma yang sedang marah dengan suami mereka yang ketahuan selingkuh.

"sedari tadi, kau hanya menggerutu saja! Kenapa?" tanya Sehun lagi, menatap Baekhyun penasaran. Begitu pula Luhan, setelah memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"haish.. Kyungsoo tak menghubungiku sejak kemarin" ucapnya frustai dengan mengusap wajahnya kasar, memang seperti itulah jika seorang Byun Baekhyun tak mendapat kabar dari pacar tampannya itu.

"Mungkin, ia ada keperluan lain -Baekhyun-ah" ucap Luhan dengan intonasi yang membuat hati Baekhyun sedikit lega. Mungkin saja apa yang dikatakan Luhan 5 detik yang lalu ada benarnya juga.

"sepertinya, tapi ia tak biasanya seperti ini -ia selalu menguhubungiku, bahkan ia ingin membeli es krim saat itu saja ia meminta ijinku" ucapnya kembali lesu, ternyata Luhan bukanlah seorang yang buruk jika diajak berbicara. Ia dapat memberikan solusi, dan saran disaat bersamaan, Sehun pasti sangat beruntung memiliki namja cantik itu.

"benarkah? Lebih baik kau tanyakan padanya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jika kau hanya berdiam diri dan tak melakukan apa-apa justru tak akan menyelesaikan semua masalah ini" ucap Luhan, seketika pandangan Sehun terharu mendengar penuturan dari mulut Luhan. Benarkah ini Luhannya? Benar-benar calon istri yang baik.

"benar, Hyung. Sebaiknya kau selesaikan masalah dengan Kyungsoo Hyung. Kau juga akan mendapatkan jawabannya langsung oleh Kyungsoo Hyung" kini Sehun berucap, membenarkan ucapan Luhan dan membujuk Hyungnya itu agar mau menyelesaikan masalah.

"baiklah, aku akan pergi sekarang!" Baekhyun berucap diiringi tubuhnya bangkit dari duduknya. Luhan dan Sehun yang melihat itu tersenyum.

"nah, itulah Hyung yang aku kenal~" Sehun menepuk tangannya menatap Baekhyun yang hendak memasuki kamarnya. Luhan melempar senyumannya pada Sehun, Sehun pun sama -melakukan itu.

Tak lama namja bermarga Byun itu keluar dengan pakaian kaos putih di padukan _jeans_ hitam, sepatu _kets_, _snapback_ dan kaca mata besar yang tak kunjung absen dalam melindungi mata seorang Byun Baekhyun yang akan besar jika dipolesi oleh _eye_-_liner_.

Baekhyun menggemblok (?) tas gendongnya di tangan kananya, dan bersiap keluar apartemen yang sudah 10 tahun ia dan Sehun tempati. Luhan dan Sehun mengantarkan Baekhyun hingga pintu keluar apartemen mereka.

"Sehun-ah, Luhan Hyung doakan aku." ucapnya sebelum pergi

"pasti" kedua sejoli itu berucap bersama, mejawab deretan kata yang tersusun mejadi suatu permohonan kepada adik dan pacar adiknya.

"oh iya, aku rasa aku akan menginap di apartemen Kyungsoo. Jadi, kalian bisa menjaga apartemen ini" ucap Baekhyun, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengangguk meng-iya-kan ucapan Baekhyun.

"aku pergi, Luhan Hyung.. Sehun-ah" kini, Baekhyun benar-benar pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya dibalas oleh kedua manusia itu dan perlahan hilang dibalik _lift_.

.

.

Pintu berbahan besi yang membatasi kamar Sehun dan kamar mandi itu terbuka, menampakkan Luhan yang memakai handuk dikepalanya. Setelah ritual mandinya ia berniat untuk pergi keluar kamar dengan ornamen biru dan hijau toska itu, guna mencari sang kekasih.

Luhan melangkahkan kaki berototnya menuju ruang TV atau lebih sering di panggil ruang keluarga -Dimana semua keluarga berkumpul, bercanda dan sekaligus menghilang rasa pening disaat menghadapi tumpukkan berkas atau mungkin berbagai macam tugas -disitulah terduduk manis Sehun yang menonton acara berita, malam itu.

Ia mendekat, mendaratkan bokongnya disamping namja bertatapan dingin dan tajam tersebut. Namun, tatapan dingin nan menusuk retina seseorang yang melihatnya tak bertahan lama disaat kekasihnya berada disamping dirinya. Memberikan gurat kebahagiaan melalui garis lengkung bibirnya, memeluk dari samping namja itu. Luhan tak tinggal diam, ia menyenderkan kepalanya di dada tegap milik Sehun mencari kehangatan dengan memeluk pinggang Sehun.

Ia benamkan kepalanya makin menyelusup kedada Sehun, Sehun yang merasakan wajah Luhan yang makin menyelusup kedadanya makin mempererat pelukannya di bahu Luhan.

"Hyung, kau manja sekali" ucap Sehun menatap kebawahnya dan kembali menatap acara TV yang sedari tadi berbicara tentang masalah perusahaan yang akan direhabilitasi.

"aishh, kau ini! Memang mengapa, jika aku manja? Tak boleh?" Luhan melepaskan pelukan itu menampakkan wajah pura-pura kesalnya pada Sehun.

"bukan begitu, Cantik" ucap Sehun mencubit hidung Luhan dan kembali memeluknya posesif menyalurkan perasaan yang terdalamnya pada kekasih satunya itu.

"dasar penggombal!" terdengar sorakan dari bawah Sehun, namun kata-kata tersebut tetap saja membuat pipi Luhan menunjukkan seburat merah.

"aku tak gombal Hyung, itu benar" Sehun kembali berujar dan mengecup puncak kepala Luhan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang menyeruak dari rambut miliknya.

"aku mengantuk, Sehun-ah" ucapnya dengan tutupan matanya, namun tak melepaskan pelukan hangat yang ia dapatkan dari seorang Oh Sehun.

"tidurlah Hyung, aku akan menjagamu" ucapan Sehun mengundang tawa kecil dari Luhan, ia kembali menutup matanya.

"geundae, Sehun-ah. Kita tidur dikamar saja" ajaknya seiring netra _hazel_-nya menatap Sehun.

"Baiklah, kita tidur" ucap Sehun mematikan TV itu dan menyusul Luhan yang terlihat sangat ngantuk.

Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Luhan, dan memeluk pinggang ramping Luhan. Luhan memejamkan matanya dan kembali menyelusupkan wajahnya di dada Sehun, mencari kenyamanan dan kehangatan.

"mimpikan aku Hyung" ucap Sehun dan mencium bibir Luhan.

Dan kedua manusia itu menutup mata mereka yang tertutup rapi dengan selimut tebal. Memasuki dunia mimpi masing-masing, seiringnya cahaya bulan kan hilang menjelang pagi nanti.

.

.

Pagi itu seperti biasa setelah kembali terlelapnya sang rembulan di gantikan oleh matahari yang datang seakan tak ada malunya. Menerangi setiap sudut di penjuru kota, memberitahukan bahwa pekerjaan dan hal lainnya akan dimulai.

Hembusan angin pagi itu, menerbangkan tirai merah yang menjadi penutup jendela di kamar sentral milik Sehun, ia sengaja membiarkan jendela kamar apartemennya tak tertutup. Membiarkan angin malam masuk menemani dirinya dan kekasihnya tidur malam tadi, dan akhirnya tirai merah itu terbang seiring tiupan angin.

Cahaya matahari mulai muncul kedalam kamar itu, saat tirai itu tertiup -membuat salah satu dari manusia yang tertidur saling berpelukan itu mengerjapkan mata dan menyesuaikan penglihatanya dan tersenyum senang melihat seseorang disampingnya. Ia kembali menyelusupkan kepalanya mencari kehangatan dalam dekapan itu, seakan ia tak menginginkan cahaya matahari menjadi penghalangnya. Dan berusaha membangunkannya.

Dengan gerakan Luhan yang memeluk Sehun lebih erat, ia ikut terbangun. Tersenyum dan membalas pelukan itu, menciumi puncak kepala milik Luhannya. Ia menemukan oksigennya, menghirup aroma manis itu menjadi candu baginya.

Retinanya menatap _hazel_ milik Luhan, ia kembali tersenyum. Menutup mata dan memangkas jarak mereka dan membuat bibir tipisnya bertemu dengan bibir Luhan melumatnya perlahan mencari kenikmatan lebih dari sekedar kecupan. Kembali ia lahap bibir itu, bagaikan _cherry_ manis -Sangat manis. Sehun mulai menindih tubuh Luhan, Luhan tak tinggal diam ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun menekankan tengkuk Sehun agar semakin dalam ciuman itu.

Mereka terjebak _Morning_ _Deep_ _Kiss_.

Sehun mulai membuka satu persatu kancing baju yang menutup rapat tubuh Luhan oleh pakaian berbahan itu. Menutupi indah tubuh milik Luhan yang ia akan mati jika tak melihat pemandangan indah itu, ia kembali dengan pekerjaannya membuka baju seiring dengan bibir mereka yang bertautan. Ciuman itu mulai turun ke leher putih Luhan, membuatnya melenguh nikmat disaat bersamaan.

"eungggggghhh.." suara yang bagaikan _music_ kesukaan Sehun yang terucap dibibir Luhan membuatnya bersemangat, ia tak hanya menciumi leher itu, tetapi mulai membuat jejak kemerahan yang tak akan hilang dalam semalam. Padahal _Kiss_ _Mark_ yang diberi Sehun kemarin belum hilang, namun ia malah menambahnya.

Seakan-akan ia sedang melukis sesuatu yang ia sukai, namun kegiatan melukis itu sangat menarik. Tak harus menambahkan berbagai macam warna, dan mengotori baju. Tetapi, menggunakan bibirmu -cukup hanya bibirmu lah yang bekerja.

Sehun mulai melepaskan kemeja putih Luhan, dan menjamah kedua _nipple_ yang sudah menegang. Oh ternyata Luhan kita sudah terangsang eoh?. Ia -Sehun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengemut _nipple_ itu walau tak sebesar milik perempuan, namun mampu memuaskan birahinya.

Luhan menekan kembali kepala Sehun, agar namja itu makin menjamah lebih kedua _nipple_ miliknya. Matanya menutup rapat dengan mulut yang terbuka mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh, yang menurut Sehun indah. Sesekali ia menggigit bibir bawahnya agar erangan erotisnya itu tak keluar.

"Sehun-aaaah, terussss.." ujarnya teregah menikmati benda tak bertulang itu mengecap nipplenya.

Sehun tersenyum -_Smirk_, ia meremas kejantanan Luhan yang mulai mengeras di dalam rajutan celana piyama yang masih sempurna melekat. Luhan menatap tubuh di atasnya yang masih saja memainkan nipplenya, namun tak melepas remasan pelan pada 'milik'nya.

"eunggggghhh... Sehun-aaaaah.." ia kembali melenguh nikmat menikmati remasan pelan yang seakan membelai kejantannya dengan jari-jari panjang milik Sehun, Sehun tersenyum senang tak memperdulikan kenyataan bahwa kejantanannya pun sama mengerasnya seperti Luhan.

Sehun beralih kembali ke bibir ranum Luhan mengecap bibir candu itu, seakan tak malu dengan cahaya matahari yang menyerobot masuk kecelah jendela yang tak tertutup gorden merah itu -Jika ditiup angin. Kembali pada kegiatannya, Persetan dengan pagi yang justru membangkitkan libidonya menjadi naik. Menikmati wajah mungil bak rusa hutan yang tersesat itu, ada dihadapan matamu dan mendengar dengkuran halusnya sebelum terbangun dari dunia fananya -Mimpi.

Sehun -pria yang sudah genap berumur 20 tahun itu, mulai menurunkan celana berbahan itu dengan asal. Dan tampaklah kejantanan Luhan yang sudah mengeras dibalik celana dalam abu-abunya. Tak sabar ia mulai menariknya, tampaklah '_Little_ Luhan' yang menegang, membuat pria yang sudah menjadi namja dewasa tersebut menguk _saliva_-nya kasar. Pasalnya munkin, '_Little_ Oh' pun sama tegaknya seperti halnya 'milik' Luhan yang ada dihadapannya.

Ia mulai 'menyicipi' (?) benda kecoklatan yang menegangkan itu, memasukkan kedalam mulutnya. Menghisap layaknya ia menghisap _Lollipop_ manis, well walau tak seseru menghisap _Lollipop_ sebenarnya. Tetapi, Sehun menyukainya. Ia terus memasukkan benda 'milik' Luhan memasuki rongga mulutnya memenuhi mulutnya, dan sedikit tersedak karena ujung benda itu menusuk tenggorokkannya. Pipinya menirus, terlihat sekali bahwa ia tengah menghisap benda itu.

Luhan -namja seperti yeoja itu hanya mampu mendesah, dan merem-melek dengan semua perlakuan yang Sehun lakukan padanya. Oh, oke ia sangat senang jika 'milik'nya sudah masuk kedalam mulut kekasihnya.

Sehun memaju mundurkan bibirnya, menikmati 'milik' Luhan yang semakin besar di mulutnya, sesekali air liurnya keluar. Namun, itu tak masalah bagi Luhan ataupun Sehun -itu sangat nikmat. Luhan meremas seprai kasur miliknya dan Sehun itu -ketika gelombang _klimaks_ menerpa tubuhnya, punggungnya sedikit terangkat -melihat Sehun masih dengan pekerjaannya. Oke, ia pasrah.

"Sehun-aaaaaaaaaah... A-a-ku i-ngi-in keluuaaarr" racaunya seiring dengan matanya menutup menahan sensasi _Klimaks_ yang menderanya.

"kelu-war kan saaja Hyungh" ucapnya sedikit susah karena 'milik' Luhan masih setia mengisi penuh mulutnya.

CROTT

Cairan putih kental itu keluar didalam mulut Sehun, seketika ia menelannya dan mengeluarkan 'milik' Luhan yang dimulutnya. Menelan cairan cinta milik Luhan, dan melihat Luhan yang terengah dengan keringat yang membuat tubuhnya mengkilau.

Tak ada niatan bagi Sehun memuntahkan cairan itu, ia juga tak mau tangannya menghapus cairan kental itu. Luhan masih terengah, Sehun kembali menindih tubuh itu dan melumat bibir Luhan yang hampir membengkak mengingat kemarin mereka melakukannya. Setelah puas dengan bibirnya ia kembali menjilat leher putih Luhan melukis kembali tanda kepemilikannya.

Terasa sesuatu yang menyentuh perutnya, oh iya tahu 'milik' Luhan kembali menegang walau hanya sentuhannya. Ia menunjukkan _Smirk_nya,

"Kau tak sabaran Luhan Hyung~" ujar Sehun.

"Se..hun-aaaah" racau Luhan dan kembali lagi ia mengeluarkan cairannya.

"begitu saja kau sudah keluar Hyung" ucap Sehun terkekeh sambil memilin _nipple_ Luhan yang merah menegang, dan mencium leher serta perutnya. Membuat berjuta kupu-kupu menggelitiknya. Sembari ia melepaskan celana piyama biru yang masih melekat sempurna di kaki Sehun, ia pun membuka celana dalamnya menampangkan '_Little_ Oh' yang menegang.

"aaaaaaaaahhhh... Se-hun-aaaaaaahh" Luhan tak tahan, ia menarik tengkuk Sehun melumat bibir candu itu dengan nafsu. Di tengah permainan lidah mereka Sehun tersenyum, menyiapkan penisnya untuk memasuki _hole_ kemerahan milik Luhan.

"aaaarrkkh.." ucap Luhan seketika melepaskan ciuman mereka, beralih meremas sprai kasur yang sudah tak berbentuk.

Sehun menusuk _hole_ itu perlahan, Luhan menutup matanya. Sakit.

Sehun mengecup kening, lalu pipinya, hidung, dan kembali ke bibir merah Luhan. Ia tak tega melihat namjanya mengeluh kesakitan akibatnya. Mengecup bibir itu perlahan sambil kembali memasukkan penisnya yang setengah masuk di _hole_ Luhan, Luhan kembali melenguh sakit namun Sehun mengunci bibir Luhan rapat hingga penisnya masuk sepenuhnya.

"haaaaaaaaahhh.. Hoossshh.." Racaunya setelah Sehun menjauhkan bibirnya. Sehun mendiamkan dirinya, membiarkan Luhan terbiasa dengan penisnya. Well, walau mereka sering melakukan itu, Luhan masih saja merasakan sakit jika 'milik' Sehun memasuki _hole_nya.

"gerakkan.. Saja.. Sehun-aaaaaaah" ucap Luhan sambil meremas pelan bahu Sehun yang menindihnya. Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur mencari titik nikmat keduanya, dalam permainan itu.

"aaaaaaahhh... Aaaaaaaahh.. Sehun-aah" Luhan melenguh nikmat sekarang, Sehun tersenyum dan lagi-lagi ia mencium bibir Luhan. Sekaligus memilin _nipple_ Luhan. Luhan ingin mendesah nikmat karena tiga bagian _sensitive_ nya telah dikuasai oleh namjanya sekarang. Namun, bibirnya terkunci rapat oleh bibir tipis Sehun.

"Sehun-aah... Fassster chagiihh" ucapnya, menyuruh Sehun agar menaikan tempo tarik ulur 'milik'nya pada _hole_ Luhan yang makin menjepit 'milik' Sehun. Ketika bibirnya sudah terlepas dari pangutan Sehun.

"Hyung, _hole_ mu sangat sempit" Ucap Sehun ia mencoba menaikkan tempo itu permainannya, membuat kasur tempat bergulatnya itu berdecit. Namun, tak membuat keduanya terganggu.

"aaahhh ... Aaaaaaaahhh... Ouuuuhhh" Luhan masih saja mengeluh kenikmatan dikala Sehun makin menanamkan 'milik'nya makin masuk, menggelitik kelenjar prostatnya. Kecepatan tarik ulur di _hole_ Luhan makin bertambah.

"aaaaahhh... Aaaaaaaaahhhh... Aaaaahhhh... Aku mau keluar lagi.. Sehun-aaaah" ujar Luhan tiba-tiba menghujami perut Sehun yang ada diatasnya dengan cairan kental itu.

Sehun kembali menuju leher putih Luhan, sekarang ia hanya menjilat tempat sensitive itu. Ia tahu, bahwa _Kiss_ _Mark_ darinya sudah banyak dan belum menghilang. Sehun terus memasukkan penisnya hingga ujung kepala penisnya sampai pada kelenjar prostat Luhan. Dan,

CROT

CROTT

Cairan milik Sehun akhirnya keluar mengakhiri permainan cinta mereka -maksudku, permainan ronde pertama mereka. Sehun ambruk menindih tubuh Luhan yang sedang terengah, cairan itu terlihat keluar dari _hole_ kemerahan Luhan. Sehun menggulingkan tubuhnya disamping Luhan mengecup bibir itu, dan tersenyum.

"bisa kita lanjut ke ronde berikutnya?" tanya Sehun menatap jahil manik Luhan, Luhan menarik nafasnya perlahan.

Bahkan penis Sehun belum ia keluarkan dari _hole_ Luhan. Luhan mengangguk -Sehun kembali menindih tubuh itu, dan melumatnya untuk memulai kegiatan cinta manis mereka.

.

.

Luhan terlihat sedang membuat teh hangat di dapur, ia mulai mengaduk cangkir itu. Dan uap panas dari cangkir itu menyeruak keluar, ia berjalan tertatih menuju kursi makan. Ia menduduki dirinya menyeruput teh buatannya perlahan, tak membuat lidahnya mengecap teh panas secara langsung.

Ia membuang nafasnya perlahan, melihat sudut ruangan makan itu -menjelajahi setiap sudut, dan ada sudut disamping kulkas masih lenggang. Seakan pemandangan disekitarnya menghipnotisnya.

"aarrhh" ujarnya dikala ia ingin menekukkan kakinya, bagian bawah dirinya terasa sakit dan nyeri. Mungkin akibat permainan mereka. #Lagi, lama-lama *abaikan.

Jam yang bertengger di atas dinding pintu terbuka yang membatasi dapur dan ruang tengah tersebut terus berdetak seakan menelan kesunyian yang mendera Luhan, hanya terdengar sayup-sayup seruputan Luhan pada teh manis hangat yang ada di tangannya. Oke, mungkin teh hangat mampu menghilangkan lelahnya akibat ulah Sehun padanya beberapa Jam lalu.

Setelah menghabiskan teh manis buatannya, ia mulai melangkahkan kembali langkah tertatihnya menuju ruangan tengah. Tempat ini sepi, jika tak ada Baekhyun. Jangan tanyakan dimana Sehun. Ia ada di pulau kapuknya masih ingin membuat pulau basah di bantalnya, setelah permainan cukup agresifnya dengan Luhan ia belum kunjung bangun walau waktu menunjukkan pukul 13.00 KST.

Luhan beralih menyetel TV, ia mulai hanyut dengan acara serial drama yang terputar begitu saja di layar _flat_ 29 _inchi_ tersebut. Sedikit tertawa melihat kelakuan konyol dari pemain drama itu, kembali menekukkan kakinya -ia pun kembali meringis. Apakah sesakit itu? #yeh sakit lah, lo coba rasain thor.

Hingga ia tak merasakan kehadiran namja yang sudah rapih dengan baju santainya, mengingat 5 hari ia libur bekerja. Rambut basah, menandakan ia habis saja membasuh dengan air. Namja itu duduk disamping Luhan yang masih saja asik dengan serial drama itu, sofa bergerak namun Luhan masih saja menatap layar _flat_ tanpa ada niatan di hati atau bahkan otaknya menatap kekasihnya.

Cukup kesal dengan perlakuan namja manis itu Sehun -akhirnya ikut andil menatap bagaimana pemain mendalami peran mereka, bibirnya mengerucut lucu menatap Luhan yang makin menjadi -yaitu : menyelami lautan drama yang ia tonton. Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, mengambil : Gelas, Air, Sendok, Gula, serta Kopi. Ia mulai memasak air hingga air itu mendidih, menuangkan bubuk kopi dan gula kemudian memasukkan air panas tersebut dan mengaduknya dengan sendok -_well_, itu cukup mudah.

Ia membawa piringan sebagai tatakan gelasnya, membawa gelas yang berisi cairan hitam atau yah Kopi -tersebut menuju kekasihnya Xi Luhan. Mendudukkan kembali dirinya pada sofa putih tersebut, dan segera menyeruput kopi buatannya. Tak lama setelah itu drama yang ia beserta Luhan tonton ahirnya menunjukkan kata 'bersambung', Luhan menatap kearah Sehun yang masih saja mengerucutkan bibirnya -ia terkekeh, ia menekan tombol merah yang ada di remot sebagai otak TV yang ada dihadapannya.

Ia beralih menghadap namjanya yang menyilangkan tangan dengan bibir yang sebentar lagi menjadi seperti bebek -jika ia menambahkan rucutan pada bibirnya. Luhan tersenyum manis, tak lama Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal? Ah, itu tak mungkin! Sehun tak mungkin melakukan itu pada Rusanya.

Seperkian detik saat itu juga bibir tipis Sehun mampu mendarat sempurna di bibir Luhan, Tak membuang kesempatan Luhan menutup matanya. Lama Sehun mendiamkan bibirnya diatas bibir Luhan, namun ia mulai menggerakkan bibir itu dengan tempo perlahan. Melumat bibir candu Luhan dengan di iringi rasa cinta yang menjalar disetiap kecupan manisnya.

"kenapa kau marah, Sehun-ah?" Tanya Luhan setelah pangutan kedua benda tak bertulang berwarna _peach_ itu terlepas, menatap namjanya seakan ia melihat anaknya yang sedang 'ngambek' tidak dibelikan mainan -Oke, itu hanya kelihatannya. Jangan marah HunHan _Lovers_, hehehe.

"habisnya, memangnya kekasihmu TV?" ucap Sehun masih saja ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya padahal ia berhasil mendapatkan _Kissing_ manis dari Luhan. Tak tahu diri. #gituh-gituhBiasLoThor *Plak

"aku terlalu hanyut tadi" ujar Luhan menatap Sehun dan membuka silangan tangannya. Sehun menatapnya dengan wajah cemberut, oh ayolah walaupun semua orang tahu jika Sehun adalah Pe-Manja tapi semua orang itupun takkan percaya jika seseorang yang sudah meninjakkan umur 20 tahun kelakuannya bahkan lebih parah dengan anak kecil yang berumur 7 tahun. Oh bahkan anak berumur 5 tahun pun mengerti bagaimana ia bertanggung jawab.

Baiklah lupakan.

Luhan tersenyum dihadapan namjanya agar namja itu menghentikan aksi 'ngabek'nya karena ia pun lelah menghadapi kekasih Cemburu+Manja+Tak sabaran. Lengkap sudah penderitaan Luhan jika ia tak tahan dengan semua itu, namun apa daya Luhan bisa menghadapainya dengan berbagai rintangan walau tak semudah memenangkan olimpiade bahasa asing.

Luhan mulai bergelayut manja, menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang milik Sehun. Namun, Sehun masih membalas perlakuan Luhan dengan memeluk tubuh didepannya -menciumi kembali oksigennya, memeluknya posesif. Sehun sangat menyukai,

Ralat. Sangat Mencintai namja keturunan China itu.

Luhan diam-diam tersenyum mengetahui Sehun sudah berhasil ia cairkan #Eh, mati dong tuh orang *abaikan -namja yang ia pula Cintai. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya tersenyum dan kembali menatap cincin yang telah Sehun sematkan pada jari manisnya beserta jari panjang Sehun. Sudah 3 tahun lamanya cincin itu menghiasi jarinya. Cincin berwarna putih mengkilap jika diterpa bias cahaya, hanya cincin biasa tak ada hiasan tersendiri dalam benda mas putih itu, hanya terukir nama 'HunHan' dengan Hangul dan itupun ada didalam lingkaran cincin. Ngertikan? Jadi kalo di copot cincinnya, bakalan ada nama HunHan di dalemnya dengan huruf Hangul.

"aku ingat sekali saat pertama kalinya kau memberikan ini untukku" ujar Luhan mengusap cincin pemberian Sehun karena terjalinnya kisah mereka kala itu. Sehun memerhatikan cincin yang sedang Luhan usap dengan kepala ia taruh di atas bahu kiri Luhan. Sehun sedikit mengubah posisi yang menurutnya nyaman di sofa yang mereka duduki sekarang.

"saat itu, kita tak saling mengenal. Bahkan kau itu sangat dingin, saat itu aku hanya memiliki Minseok sebagai sahabatku" ujar Luhan, mengingat memorinya saat ia bertemu dengan Sehun di kelas sastra tempat dimana kelas Luhan, Jongin, dan Minseok.

"dan.. Saat itu, kau sangat dekat sekali dekat dengan Jongin. Aku kira aku tak ada kesempatan untuk mendapatkanmu, aku selalu menangis mengingat kau sangat dingin saat itu. Bahkan aku tak berani menyapamu. Hanya Minseok lah yang selalu ada saat aku menangis, dan selalu mendukungku agar aku bisa memiliki dirimu Oh Sehun" Luhan tersenyum dikala dia mengingat bagaimana ia menyukai Hoobaenya sendiri saat pertama ia bertemu dengan Sehun dikelas sastra dengan gaya sangat angkuh dan dingin.

"kau tahu mengapa aku bersikap cuek pada mu, Hyung?" tanya Sehun, seketika Luhan mendongak menatap penuh tanya. Mengapa sebenarnya Sehun? Hingga ia sedingin itu.

"karena, saat itu juga aku menyukaimu"

"cissh.. Gojitmal!" terdengar sorakan dari bawah tubuh Sehun, Sehun menautkan alisnya.

"jjinjayo, Hyung!" ucap Sehun sengit. Luhan manggut-manggut sendiri mendengar Sehun berucap seperti itu.

"kapan kau suka padaku?" tanya Luhan, namun tak mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat objek yang ditanyannya. Seburat merah tiba-tiba muncul tanpa aba-aba kala ia melontarkan pertanyaannya pada Sehun.

"kau ingat, waktu itu sedang siang. Aku melihat seorang namja manis menggunakan baju hitam, mantel dingin, sedang berusaha mengambil sekaleng Jus yang ada diatas padahal tinggi badannya tak semampai dengan rak itu" Luhan tersentak, seperti deja vu sepertinya ia tahu cerita itu.

"dan saat itu pula kau menjatuhi kartu namamu, aku menolongmu. Saat itu, aku ingin memberi tahumu bahwa bendamu terjatuh namun kau langsung berlari. Dan disitu aku menyukai namja ceroboh bernama Xi Luhan, dan ternyata Sunbaeku sendiri" Sehunpun tetawa sendiri saat mengingat pertama kali ia bertemu dan akhirnya mampu memiliki namja yang juga mencitainya.

"aku juga sangat berterima kasih pada Jongin karena ia mengenalmu dan memberi tahu akan dirimu. Alhasil, aku memasuki fakultas sama denganmu. Dan aku juga sangat berterima kasih pada Minseok hyung ia menceritakan semuanya padaku" ucap Sehun, Luhan seketika melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sehun tak percaya.

"Minseok bercerita padamu?!" Luhan bertanya dengan wajah malunya, bagaimana bisa Minseok menceritakan pengalaman cengengnya pada Sehun?. Sehun hanya mengangguk dengan senyumnya yang merekah.

"tapi, akhirnya kita bersama kan? Lagipula, Jongin tak menyukaiku ia lelaki Normal ia menyukai yeoja bernama Jungin" Luhan mengangguk paham, jadi ia telah berprasangka yang tidak-tidak tentang namja berkulit _tan_ itu.

"Luhan hyung, perhatikan ini" Sehun membuka cincinya, dan juga membuka cincin Luhan. Luhan menyernyit tak mengerti dengan sikap anak itu.

"wae?" tanya Luhan, Sehun menunjukkan kedua cincin itu dihadapan Luhan.

"adakah yang berbeda?" tanya Sehun, Luhan memerhatikan benda manis jika ia bertengger indah di jemari seseorang yang memakainya. Ia sedikit membesarkan penglihatannya, melihat perbedaan yang sangat mencolok di kedua cincin itu -Ukurannya-.

"ya, ukurannya yang berbeda" Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, dan melihat namja itu sekejap. "bagaimana bisa?"

"kau tahu Hyung? Jika seseorang namja menyoba cincin di jari kelingkingnya dan itu cocok di jari manis pasangannya maka mereka jodoh" ucap Sehun, Luhan meresapi setiap kata yang dilontarkan Sehun. Ia mengangguk.

"kau perhatikan, ini milikmu dan ini milikku. Ukurannya berbedakan? Kemarikan jarimu" titah Sehun, Luhan memberikan jari panjangnya dihadapan Sehun.

Sehun menyematkan cincin milik Luhan di jari kelingkingnya dan cincin miliknya ia pegang. Sehun melepas kembali cincin Luhan dan menyematkan kembali pada jari manis Luhan.

"wuah.. Ini pas" ucap Luhan, melihat jarinya yang kembali tersemat cincinnya.

"berarti kita berjodoh?" tanya Luhan polos, Sehun tersenyum dan kembali memeluk dari belakang tubuh Luhan dan menghirup kembali aroma nikmat yang menyeruak dari _shampoo _yang di kenakan Luhannya.

"tentu saja, itu buktinya" ucap Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan berhadapan dengan retina milik Luhan. Luhan tersenyum, memeluk tubuh Sehun. Namja yang selama ini ia cintai, mengertinya, dan semua yang ada pada dirinya hanya milik namja bernama Oh Sehun itu.

"geundae, Sehun-ah... Bagaimana jika aku tak ada disini untuk bersamamu?" tanya Luhan ketika kedua tubuh mereka terlepas. Sehun menatap Luhannya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"karena kita berjodoh, berarti aku diciptakan untuk dirimu. Jika kau tak ada di sini untuk bersamaku, maka tak ada diriku di dunia ini" ucapan Sehun, mampu membuat desiran hangat darah yang mengalir pada tubuhnya seketika mengalir cepat.

Luhan kembali memeluk namja itu dengan posesif, tanpa disangka air matanya mengalir, dengan senang hati Sehun membalasnya. Kembali menciumi kepala Luhan, dengan aroma yang ia sukai. Ia sangat mencintai namja itu, sangat.

"Saranghae, Oh Sehun" ucap Luhan sedikit serak, mungkin dikarenakan ia habis menangis.

"nado, Oh Luhan" Luhan tersenyum dipelukan hangat kekasihnya, menyelesupkan kembali kepalanya pada dada bidang namja itu. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya.

"kau hanya milikku Luhan hyung, selamanya" ucap Sehun dengan senyum, dan menghapus air mata yang menghiasi wajah Luhan. Mencium kedua matanya, agar sihir ciuman dari Sehun mampu menghentikan air matanya turun dari mata indahnya.

Luhan tersenyum, Sehun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan. Saling merasakan deru nafas yang terasa karena jarak mereka dan.

Ceklek.

"hey, apa yang ingin kalian lakukan?!" ucap seseorang yang sangat Sehun hafal, mereka menjauhkan wajah mereka dan menatap Baekhyun yang datang bersama Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum, menyapa mereka.

"Kyungsoo-ya, lebih baik kita makan dari pada mengganggu romantisme mereka" Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo menuju dapur.

"kalian ingin makan?" tanya Kyungsoo sebelum ia menghilang di balik pintu dapur.

Luhan dan Sehun akhirnya mengikuti langkah kedua kekasih itu ke dapur, untuk makan siang. Karena memang keduanya belum makan sejak pagi tadi. Hanya menyantap teh hangat dan kopi.

"Kyungsoo hyung, mengapa kau tak menghubungi Baekhyun hyung?" Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menatap kekasihnya yang menatap Sehun garang. Ia mengacak sayang rambut kemerahan Baekhyun.

"aku ada pekerjaan dikantor ayahku, jadi aku belum sempat menghubunginya" Sehun mengangguk, dan memakan dadar gulung yang sudah tersaji dihadapanya.

"Luhan hyung, kau tak makan?" tanya Kyungsoo melihat Sehun yang tak menyentuh sarapan dihadapannya.

"aku akan makan Kyungsoo-ya" ucap Luhan memasuki nasi kemulutnya.

.

.

Malam itu, Sehun dan Luhan tengah memeluk mesra di balkon apartement yang menyuguhkan pemandangan Seoul dengan lampu-lampu yang menyala bagaikan bintang dilangit. Sehun masih enggan melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan, ia malah menciumi pundak Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum, ia kembali menyesap cokelat hangat buatan Kyungsoo untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Terpaan angin malam itu membelai wajahnya, Sehun memeluk lebih erat pinggang Luhan. Memberikan kehangatan pada Luhan, mengingat angin malam itu makin bertiup.

"kau mau ini Sehun-ah?" tanya Luhan menyodorkan cokelat panas, Sehun menggeleng. Ia hanya ingin menciptakan kehangatan dari pelukan mereka.

"kau lihat bintang disana hyung?" Sehun menunjuk tangannya kearah langit dan di ikuti pandangan Luhan mengadah keatas, melihat satu bintang yang paling terang dari semua bintang malam itu.

"kau lah bintang itu, hyung" ucap Sehun, Luhan menatap wajah Sehun yang tepat di samping kirinya dengan pandangan tanya.

"ya, kau sama dengan bintang itu hyung, walaupun cahayamu kecil namun kau menghipnotisku agar selalu menatapmu" ucap Sehun, Luhan tertawa. Ia cukup aneh dengan sikap Sehun. Kadang ia menjadi anak kecil yang egois, manja dan angkuh dan sekarang? Ia menjadi namja dewasa, penggombal, dan perayu. Ada saja hal yang mebuat Luhan terpana.

"aku mencintaimu, hyung" Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan menghadapnya, Luhan kembali meminum cokelat panasnya.

"nado" Sehun tersenyum, dan terkikik melihat noda cokelah di bibir atasnya. Mengecup bibir Luhan sambil menjilat bekas itu, dan menjauhkan wajahnya.

"manis hyung. Seperti dirimu" ucap Sehun, Luhan tersenyum dan menengguk habis cokelatnya.

Sehun kembali mencium bibir Luhan sedikit melumat bibir bawah Luhan, menikmati bekas cokelat yang masih menempel di bibir Luhan. Sehun melepas pangutannya deru nafas mereka kembali beradu.

"Kajja kita tidur hyung" ucap Sehun membawa masuk tubuh Luhan kekamarnya untuk memasuki dunia mimpi mereka hingga mereka akan memulai paginya dengan senyuman serta cinta yang mereka miliki.

.

.

Cinta itu tak pernah melihat siapa dirimu, umurmu, bahkan kekayaanmu. Cinta hanya butuh pengertian, dan kasih sayang untuk menumbuhkannya. Tak peduli kau siapa asal kau mencintainya, kau akan menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa Cinta bukanlah suatu skenario yang telah terbuat layaknya dunia yang merupakan panggung sandiwara.

Karena, manusia diciptakan berpasang-pasangan. Jika tak ada salah satu dari mereka maka pasangan itu tak akan ada. Layaknya sepasang sepatu, jika salah satu tidak ada maka mereka tidak akan digunakan.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya selesai juga #ngelapKeringet *hehe, Buat sahabatku Byun Nope : Mungkin aku gak bisa ngasih ff yang bagus selain ini, apalagi castnya HunHan. Tapi, aku berusaha yang terbaik buat kamu Nope :D, awalnya aku berniat buat Konflik tapi, gak tau konfliknya apa dan Nope bilang 'Udah jangan ada konflik, Fluff aja' dan benginilah jadinya.

Jangan lupa untuk memberikan review yah? Salam Manis, Kim Min Soo.


End file.
